


Birthday Hc {Teen Wolf}

by deanmonreigns



Series: Teen Wolf Writings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, teen wolf headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Brett Talbot/Reader, Chris Argent/Reader, Derek Hale/Reader, Isaac Lahey/Reader, Jordan Parrish/Reader, Liam Dunbar/Reader, Lydia Martin/Reader, Malia Tate/Reader, Peter Hale/Reader, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Theo Raeken/Reader
Series: Teen Wolf Writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747444
Kudos: 14





	Birthday Hc {Teen Wolf}

  * **Derek Hale:**

    * _Derek waking you up by kissing you._
    * _“Happy birthday, baby.”_
    * _Morning sex._
    * _Derek making you breakfast._
    * _Taking you on a romantic date._
    * _Derek kissing you every few seconds._
    * _A lot of kissing._
    * _Derek making your favourite meal._
    * _Having a romantic bubble bath with Derek._
    * _Passionate sex._

**Peter Hale:**

    * _Peter making you breakfast._
    * _A lot of passionate sex._
    * _Spending most of your day with Peter inside._
    * _Peter taking you to a fancy restaurant_
    * _Peter booking a hotel room._
    * _Peter putting rose petals on the floor and some on the bed._
    * _More passionate sex._

**Theo Raeken:**

    * _Theo picking roses/flowers from your neighbours yard._
    * _“Happy birthday babe.”  
_
    * _Going on a road trip._
    * _Sitting in in the back of his truck._
    * _A lot of cuddling & kissing._
    * _Stargazing._
    * _Theo making love to you._

**Stiles Stilinski:**

    * _Stiles getting you a lot of presents._
    * _Saying “Happy birthday” every hour._
    * _Having a movie marathon._
    * _Cuddling._
    * _Stiles kissing your forehead, cheek, lips, neck._
    * _Having passionate sex._

**Scott McCall:**

    * _Scott waking you by kissing you._
    * _Taking you on a romantic date._
    * _A lot of hugging and kissing._
    * _Scott being super duper romantic._
    * _Passionate sex._

**Lydia Martin :**

    * _Going on a shopping spree._
    * _Having a girls day out._
    * _Lunch date._
    * _Lydia throwing you a birthday party._

**Isaac Lahey:**

    * _Isaac making you feel like a princess._
    * _Filling the room with balloons._
    * _Movie Marathon._
    * _A lot of cuddling and Kissing._
    * _And a lot of passionate sex._

**Malia Tate:**

    * _Malia getting all your favourite snacks._
    * _Malia making you a cake._
    * _Having the most amazing sleepover._
    * _Binge watching tv shows/movies._
    * _“I’m so glad, your in my life, happy birthday y/n.”_
    * _Hugging._

**Jordan Parrish:**

    * _Jordan waking you up by kissing every inch of your body._
    * _Passionate sex._
    * _Going on a romantic date._
    * _A lot of kissing._
    * _Jordan looking at you in awe._
    * _Cuddling._
    * _More passionate sex._

**Chris Argent:**

    * _Spend most of your day in bed, making love._
    * _Chris cooking you dinner._
    * _A lot of kissing/cuddling._
    * _More passionate sex._

**Liam Dunbar:**

    * _Liam being super romantic_
    * _A lot of cuddling & Kissing._
    * _Going on a romantic date._
    * _The both of you blushing._
    * _Holding hands._
    * _Throwing you a birthday party._
    * _Liam making love to you._

**Brett Talbot:**

    * _Brett taking you hiking._
    * _Having a picnic at the top of the hill._
    * _A lot of kissing._
    * _Forehead kisses._
    * _Brett telling you how much he loves you._
    * _Cuddling._
    * _Star gazing._
    * _Passionate sex underneath the stars._





End file.
